Half Fiction 2
by Captainface
Summary: Fanfictoria has been turned in a dystopia. An oppressive race of aliens has taken control, strangling the citizens. Who is there to save them? One man with a crowbar.
1. Trailer

"Rise and shine Mr. Palmer…. rise and shine."

The scene switches to David talking to Joe, "It's Me Joe, David from Fan Fiction research facility."

The scene then switches over to Professor Oak "My goodness, Joe Palmer, It really is you isn't it?"

The scene changes over to Nana introducing herself, "I'm Nana, my Papa worked with you back in Fan Fictoria Research Facility."

"Not that I wish to imply that you have been sleeping on the job. No one is more deserving of a rest than you.

Scene shifts to Ranger fighting against wave of Flood-infected people. "I have been laid down in a pit of darkness and the shadow of death. And thy anger has pressed down upon me; and all thy cares have come down upon me. And from this bed I cry out for the kindling of thy Light!"

Scene shifts to brief fire-fight between Deepground guards "Take cover!" One of the guards is then shot "AUGH!...(beeeep)" The guard then falls over.

"And all the effort in the world would have gone to waste until... Well let's just say your hour has come again."

Scene shifts again to fight between soldiers and rebels against Deepground.

David fires at a few Deepground soldiers with an AR2 gun then calls out to the rest of the rebels, "Look out!" as a bomb drops down on the city streets blow two rebels off the ground. Edward Elric charges into battle clapping both his hand together then hits the ground to create a wave of concrete pushing down a few other Deepground soldiers. One Deepground soldier is firing with a rifle when by force it is gripped out of his hands then thrown back at him by a visible force. Two more Deepground soldiers are lifted up into the air and thrown back by a Diclonius name Lucy. Alphonse is revealed lifting up a beaten down car then tosses it over to a group of Deepground soldiers firing knocking them down like bowling pins.

"The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world."

Dr. Kukazawa appears on a monitor. "Tell me, Dr. Palmer, if you can. You have destroyed so much. What is it, exactly, that you have created? Can you name even one thing... I thought not."

Scene shifts to Kurama, "Becarefully out there, Deepground has flooded the Area with Soliders...!"

Mizore throws multiple ice daggers at Deepground soldiers, killing one of them. She then jumps behind one and freezes him. Nana jumps into battle blocking bullet shots being fired at her then releases her vectors out at the Deepground soldiers letting out a loud cry pushing them far back.

The scene fades black and the G-man walks out from the darkness and continues saying: "So wake up Mr. Palmer, wake up and smell the ashes."

A Deepground operative jumps down from the ceiling attacking from behind having trouble to fight him back when a crowbar is smashed down on the Deepground operative's head knocking him out. Nana turns around with David, Lucy, Edward and Alphonse Elric turning around to see a young man with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes wearing glasses and blue armored-suit. The figure then grins.

Half Fiction 2

Half Life 2 finally get's the treatment.


	2. Point Insertion

_Half Fiction 2_

A man begins to awaken from a slumber, Joe Palmer, to find someone else talking to him, in a dream-like situation. Joe was a former scientist, forced to fight off an alien invasion and military cover-up, seemingly saving the world from the aliens. After being asleep for a while, he wakes up appears to be a middle-aged Caucasian male with a tall, thin physique, pale skin, a prominent widow's peak, black hair shaped in a military-style crew cut, and green eyes. He is dressed in a gray/blue suit and is carrying a briefcase. He is the G-man.

"Rise and shine Mr. Palmer…. rise and shine. Not that I wish to imply that you have been sleeping on the job. No one is more deserving of a rest than you. And all the effort in the world would have gone to waste until... Well let's just say your hour has come again." Said the G-man to Joe in the sequence, images of the past events appearing around him. "The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world." The images then disappear in a flash and a bright light consumes everything.

"So wake up Mr. Palmer, wake up and smell the ashes." Said the G-Man. The G-man then slowly fades away into the background and his image is replaced with the viewpoint of Joe Palmer on a train pulling into a station.

_Point Insertion_

Carl and Lenny from the Simpsons are on the train when Carl notices Joe standing in one part.

"I didn't see you get on." Carl said noticing Joe.

"Oh uh...I was here before you walked on." Joe replied.

"Oh...well this is my third transfer this year."

"No matter how many times I get relocated I never get used to it." Commented Lenny as he heard Carl talk. The train pulls into the station and stops.

"Well, end of the line." Carl said.

The train door opened with everyone walked off. As Joe gets off the train, he is scanned by a small flying device. On the wall in front of him, a large monitor with a face, Dr. Kukazawa on it begins to speak.

"Welcome, welcome to Sector 5, you have chosen or been chosen to relocate to one of our finest remaining urban centers. I thought so much of Sector 5 that I elected to establish my administration here, in the headquarters of Shinra so thoughtfully provided by our benefactors. I have been proud to call Sector 5 home. So whether you are here to stay, or passing through on your way to parts unknown, welcome to Sector 5, it is safer here." Said Kukazawa.

'Safer here? What have I missed?' Joe thought to himself. He then moved forward to a guy, Dale trying to get a briefcase from a cart of them. Then armored men walked up and forced him to move out of the way.

"First warning, move away." Said the armored man.

"It... But it's all I have left." Dale replied.

"Move it." The man replied, pushing Dale out of the way.

"Alright, alright I'm moving it, jeez." Dale replied, walking off.

'A beating over a bag of luggage? Why do that?' Joe thought to himself again. He then walked over through a fence. There a woman, Elmyra Gainsborough, was waiting patiently at the fence and then noticed Joe before he walked through.

"Were you the only ones on that train?" She asked.

"I think so, why?" Joe replied.

"Deepground stopped our train in the woods and took my husband for questioning. They said he would be on the next train, I am not sure when that was. They are being nice and letting me wait though."

"Ok, well good luck on finding him." Joe replied. He then walked off into a dirty, waiting area, and walked passed a man, Shinichirō Tamaki, laying on a sitting on a chair and table.

"Don't drink the water, they, they put something in it to make you forget! I don't even remember how I got here!" Tamaki said to him.

"Okay then...thanks for the tip." Joe said taking a step a back. 'More like he's been pepped up coffee.' Joe thought to himself. He then walked through a security fence and overheard two guys talking.

"Dr. Kukazawa again? I was hoping I had seen the last of him in Sector 10." Said a school boy name Taniguchi.

"I wouldn't say that to loud, this is his base of operations." Spoke another school boy name Kunikida.

Joe looks down to the end of the checkpoint where he sees citizens being led through

"You, Citizen come with me." Informed a black armor solider.

"Wait, Wait a minute where are you..." Asked a fat man name Peter Griffin.

"GET IN HERE! Go on!" The black armor solider shouted.

"ME?" Peter pointed.

"I SAID MOVE!" The black armor soldier shouted once more.

Joe comes to a fenced in area, a Deepground operative blocks his path, he goes the other way and when he enters the caged area both doors shut and an alarm sounds, he is scanned by a camera.

"Don't move, hold it." Informed a Deepground Operative to Joe.

The side door opens.

"You citizen, come with me." Informed the black armored solider. Joe follows him down a hallway, as he looks into a room he can see a citizen being interrogated.

"This must be a mistake, I got a standard relocation coupon just like everyone else." Peter said.

Before Joe can see anything more the Deepground operative in this room shuts the viewing slot on the door. Joe comes to the last door in the hallway, the Deepground operative knocks on the door and it opens to reveal another Deepground black armor operative.

"Get in!" The black armor solider ordered.

"Need any help with this one?" The Deepground operative asked.

"No I'm good." Replied the black armor solider.

The Deepground operative leaves the room.

"Back up!" Ordered the black armor solider. "Yeah I am gonna need me some privacy for this."

The black armor Deepground operative uses his console to turn off the 2 cameras in the room.

"Now..."He takes off his helmet and reveals himself to have black mess hair in the front and back of his head and green eyes. "About that root beer I owed ya." He snickered, "It's me Joe, David from Fan Fiction research facility."

"David! How have been? I haven't seen you in a while!" Joe replied.

"Sorry for the scare I had to put on a show for the cameras. I have been working undercover with Deepground, I can't take too long or they will get suspicious, I am way behind on my beating quota." David informed.

"What happened ever to everyone else back from the facility?" Joe asked.

"Don't worry, I'm getting to that." David answered.

A man in a lab coat appears on the screen on the console in front of David.

"Yes David what is it? I am in the middle of a critical test." Said Professor Oak.

"Sorry doc, but look who's here." David confirmed.

Professor Oak gasped, "Great Scott! Joe Palmer! I expected more warning."

"Yeah you and me both doc. He was about to board the express train to The Gulag."

"Well, David what do you intend to do?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." David replied thinking to himself.

"Nana is around here somewhere, she would have an idea of how to get him here." Professor Oak suggested.

"Well, as long as he stays away from checkpoints we should be okay." David said turning to Joe. "Listen I gotta go Professor, we are taking enough chances as it is."

"Very well. And eh Joe? It's good to see you." Professor Oak said.

"Good to see you again sir." Joe replied back.

The monitor shuts off.

"Okay Joe your going to have to make your way to Professor Oak's lab." David proclaimed.

There is a loud knocking at the door.

"Oh man! That is what I was afraid of! Get in here Joe! Before you blow my cover!" David ordered.

"But I need a weapon." Joe said.

David releases the lock on the back door.

"Pile up some stuff to get to that window and keep going till you're in the plaza. I will meet up with you later." David confirmed.

"But I still don't have a weapon!" Joe said once more.

"Get moving!" David pushed him out the door shutting it in front of him.

Joe escapes out the window and arrives at another building, a rather large and heavy humanoid cat Deepground operative name Pete, blocks his only path, he knocks a can over off of a trash can.

"Pick up that can." He ordered.

"Alright…" Joe said questionably picking it up. "Now what?"

"Now put it in the trash can." Pete ordered.

Joe gets ticked off with an anime vain snapping back at him, "Wrong answer, kid!"

Angrily Joe throws it at his head making him look dizzy then shakes his head coming back to normal glaring at Joe. "That's it wise guy, come here!" Pete starts chasing after Joe only to not keep up with him cause of his overweight size.

"Just… wait… up… for… me…" Pete said heavily panting slowing down from chasing after Joe. "Uh… I'll get you latter." He said before fainting.

"Sucker!" Joe said in a Ross Scott-esque voice.

Everyone there watching applaud for him till two Deepground operatives showed up they immediately went back to what they were doing. Joe then walks off until he comes to a large plaza, with gates branching to different areas of the city, he continues past the plaza outside, beyond the plaza lies an extremely large building, and he makes his way down the street to an area with 2 buildings. One of the entrances is guarded by Deepground. He then sees a girl, Jessie, walk by and stops to ask her something.

"Excuse me, do you-"Joe began

"Word to the wise, I'd keep quiet." responded Jessie.

"Ok…" Joe replied and then kept walking towards the buildings outside of them he see's two people talking to each other.

Joe enters the entrance of the non-guarded building. As he makes his way up the stairs he sees a group of 4 Deepground operatives. One knock down a door and rush in too a room, he enters the adjacent room.

"Don't move! Deepground has you surrounded!" Shouted an operative. The operatives then charge inside the room, shattering glass and such. Joe then walked into a room that was next to him.

"Was that you knocking?" Asked a man name Barney Gumble. "I didn't know we still have a door." Joe then just walked off into another room where he found two people watching out the window.

"Oh, I thought you were a cop." Said a student name Rivalz.

"Don't worry he is one of us." Answered another student name Milly.

"Look at them down there." Rivalz pointed at some operatives running out on the street

"I told you they would be coming for us next!" Milly remarked.

"Just this once I hope you are wrong." Rivalz replied.

As Joe makes his way further up the building a voice sounds.

"Attention resident, miscount detected in your block. Co-operation with your Deepground team will result in full ration rewards." Said the voice, which seemed to be a computerized voice.

"Psst! Hey you! In here! Head for the roof! There is no time to lose!" Said Rolf.

"Run for your life!" Shouted Nazz.

"Deepground!" Called out Kevin.

"DGs!" Cried Jonny.

"Here they come!"

Deepground starts raiding the building, attacking some of the civilians while Joe runs for the roof along with some other citizens.

"Get in here quick!" Ordered Paul.

Paul shuts the door to the room and holds his body against it.

"Head for the roof! I will keep them busy!" Paul kept the door closed while Joe ran up some stairs and then the door was forced open and Paul was slammed into the wall, beaten by some of the operatives.

A chase ensues with Joe running across a series of rooftops with Deepground chasing him. Suddenly they begin to open fire on him from behind and on the streets.

"AH! Stop shooting at me! Dang it, this is why I needed a weapon from you David!" Joe said to himself. Joe reaches an open window and goes inside, he heads down a staircase, which collapses behind him.

"OW….cheap-stairs..." Joe groaned. He then got up and head towards a door when Deepground busted it down.

"Oop. I'm gonna head this way!" Joe turned around rushing to another door, only to find more Deepground operatives.

"Don't move." One of the operatives shouted, and then began to hit him with an electric baton. Everything goes white and Joe is knocked unconscious, when he hears a voice.

"Over Here! Ha! No you don't!"

As he wakes up he sees a girl with short pink hair, pink eyes, two horns that resemble cat ears wearing a blue blouses and a tie covering the horns standing above him with the bodies of the DGs that were chasing him. "Dr. Palmer I presume?" The girl asked.

"Huh! Joe Palmer at your service!" Joe said standing up and saluting.

"Don't worry, your safe around me, sir." The girl smiled at Joe.

"Oh, sorry. Ow...Must have been hit on my head." Joe said.

"Are you hurt? They could have hit you very hard, sir." The girl replied concern.

"I little bruised but I'm fine." He replied.

"That's good to hear. After all they did whack you very hard with those whacking things of theirs. We better hurry, the Deepground can be slow to wake up, but once they are up you will have a hard time taking them down."

"It's a good thing I'm hard-headed then."

The girl opens an elevator and Joe heads down it along with her. "Professor Oak said you might be coming this way. I don't think it occurred to him that you might not have a map. Then again I just moved around here and I'm hardly use to the place." The girl chuckled sheepishly before introducing herself, "I'm Nana, my Papa worked with you back in Fan Fictoria Research Facility, but I'm sure you don't remember him."

"I might, or might not. I just need a refresher of what he looks like." Joe replied.

"You know, for someone that everyone calls a man of a few words you don't seem like you have few words to say?" Nana remarked.

"I think people just think I like talking."

"You remember him from Fan Fictoria? Your old administrator?" Nana gestures to a picture of the same man that was on the large monitor.

"Oh I remember him." Joe replied a little disgruntled.

"Don't get my Papa started on Dr. Kukazawa." Nana stated. She then took him over to a small section.

"It's funny to see you showing up here on this day in particular, Mr. Palmer. We have been helping people escape the city on foot. It's a dangerous route to my Papa's lab through the old canals. Today we are finally on the verge of having a better way." Nana said. "Here lemme buy you a drink." She offered. Nana puts a coin into a vending machine. The machine opens like a door to reveal a passage behind it that leads to Professor Oak's lab "Oh and by the way, nice to finally meet you, sir."

"Nice to meet you, Nana." Joe replied.

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter. I wanna note though that this was in my head for a while, and that the people of Valve are geniuses for creating such a great game, which inspired this.

All characters and other things are owned by their respective creators. Special characters include:

David © Sharidaken Tranqity

Joe © Me, Captainface


	3. Red Letter Day

_Half Fiction 2_

_Red Letter Day_

Joe enters the lab and sees Professor Oak, "Blast that little... where did she get to? Lamar? Come out of there."

"Uh-oh, everything alright Professor Oak?" Nana asked.

Professor Oak turns to her, "Oh, hello Nana. Well almost alright, Lamar has gotten out of its crate again. If I didn't know better, I would suspect David of trapping and... My goodness, Joe Palmer, It really is you isn't it?"

"I found him wandering around outside, bit of a troublemaker isn't he?" Nana giggled.

"Hey I'm not that much of a trouble maker." Joe remarked.

"We owe a great deal to Dr. Palmer, even if trouble does seem to follow in his wake." Professor Oak reclaimed.

"Oh that's real assuring, Professor." Joe commented sarcastically.

"I must say Joe you have come at a very opportune time, Nana has just installed the final piece in the resurrected teleport!"

"I didn't do all the work." Nana informed.

"Nonsense, your talents surpass your sweetness." Professor Oak commented.

"Let's just see if this thing works ok?" Nana replied.

David enters the lab. "Well is he here? There you are! Man Joe you stirred up the hive!"

"Yeah, and the lack of no weapon made the trip easier." Joe replied sarcastically.

"Now I knew I was forgetting something." David chuckled to himself. "So how'd you do without a weapon then?

"Oh I did fine besides being shot at, falling down weak stairs, and being hit by electric batons" Joe replied. Nana and Professor Oak both sweat-dropped at the comment.

"So… everything worked out after all." David chuckled with a big grin. "Well in any case we can't keep him here long Professor, it will jeopardize everything we have worked for."

"I think he's going with me." Said Nana.

"That's right David, this is a red letter day, and we'll inaugurate the new teleport with a double transmission." Professor Oak informed.

"You mean its working? For real this time?" David asked. "Because I still have nightmares about that Chocobo."

"What Chocobo?" Nana asked.

"Now now there is nothing to be worried about, we have made major strides since then. Major strides." Professor Oak reminded.

"What Chocobo?" Nana asked once more.

"Professor, since he is not taking the streets you might as well get him out of his civvies." David informed.

"What? Oh dear you are right, I almost forgot. David I will give you the honor." Professor Oak said.

"I have gotta get back on my shift but ok." David shrugged. David uses a keypad to open up a garage like door, inside this small room there is a glass case which contains the HEV suit. "Here we go.. Awahh!" David yelled. Professor Oak pet Ditto, Lamar, jumps on David. "Damn it! Get it off me!"

"Aht, it's a head hunter." Joe commented.

"That's what I thought the first time when I saw that happen to David." Nana said.

"Lamar! There you are!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"I thought you got rid of that pest!" David proclaimed.

"Certainly not. Never fear Joe, she completely harmless. The worst it might try to do is land on top of your head and mess with your hair."

"Get that thing away from me!" David yelled.

"Here my pet. Hop up!" Professor Oak said. Lamar jumps up onto a shelf with some crates and computers. "No not up there! No, No! Careful Lamar those are quite fragile." Lamar jumps into a vent. "Oh fie! It will be another week before I can coax here out of there!"

"Yeah, Longer if we are lucky." David answered.

"David... You are not a ditto person?" Nana giggled.

"Ugh." David sighed.

"Well Joe go ahead, slip into your suit now." Professor Oak insisted.

Joe steps into the glass chamber and puts the HEV suit on. "Good to be back in this thing..." Joe said looking at his hands. "What do you say Professor?"

"Well Joe I see your HEV suit still fits you like a glove, at least the glove parts do." Professor Oak remarked. "I have made a few modifications, but I will just acquaint you with the essentials, now let's see..." Professor Oak picks up a clipboard with a paper on it and begins reading from the paper. "The Mark V Hazardous Environment Suit has been redesigned for comfort and utility..." A loud alarm then sounds in the background.

"Oh dear!" Worried Professor Oak.

David rushed, "Professor we don't have time for this. At least get that suit juiced up Joe."

Professor Oak nodded in agreement, "Good idea, there is a charger on the wall. I have modified your suit to draw power from Deepground energy outlets, which are plentiful wherever they patrol."

"We should get going now, don't wanna keep them waiting." Nana said.

Professor Oak moves a picture frame around, this opens up a retinal scanner which he uses to open up a secret room behind the wall, Joe enters the room along with everyone else, inside is a large mass of computers and wires along with a platform in the middle of the room, Nana gets onto the platform and the guard rails close behind her.

"Joe, why don't you position yourself near the panel over there and wait for my word?" Professor Oak said.

A man in his mid-30's with black hair, blue eyes wearing glasses, blue suit over a yellow shirt and purple tie appears on a monitor behind David. "Oak are you there?" He asked.

Professor Oak replied, "Yes, yes, Kurama, a bit of a hold up on this end. You will never guess who found his way into our lab this morning."

"That's not who I think it is, is it?" The man name Dr. Kurama asked.

"Indeed it is, and it's our intention to send him packing straight away, in the company of your lovely daughter."

"Are you ready for us papa?" Nana asked.

Kurama nodded, "We are all set on this end."

"Okay. I'm ready." Nana said. Nana is standing on the platform and begins to rise.

"Let's see, the massless field flux should self-limit and I have clamped the manifold parameters to include CY Hilbert and GC orbitfold inclusive. Conditions could not be more ideal." Professor Oak exclaimed.

"That's what you said last time." David answered.

"Hey, uh, yeah, about that chocobo…" Nana sweet dropped.

"Initializing in three... two... one... Oh fiddlesticks what now?" Professor Oak muttered.

"What's going on?" Nana asked. Joe looked around and noticed the plug and pushed it back in place.

"There's the problem!" Joe shouted. Then the process continued.

"You gonna let Joe throw the switch?" Nana asked.

Professor Oak turns to Joe, "Joe, go right ahead." Joe then throws the switch.

"Very good, final sequence commencing... now."

"I can't look." David covered his eyes. "Let me know when it's over."

Nana was a little nervous, "Uh, ok, oh ah ohhh!"

Nana disappears from the teleporter

"Well, did it work?" Professor Oak asked.

Kurama smiled, "See for yourself."

Nana appeared next to him, "Hey guys!"

Professor Oak gasped with relief, "Thank goodness, my relief is almost palpable."

"Nice work Oak." Kurama said.

"Well I can't take all the credit, Dr. Palmer proved an able assistant." Professor Oak said.

"Let's go ahead and bring Joe through now." Kurama said.

Professor Oak nodded, "Right you are, speak to you again in a few moments."

David applauded, "Good job Joe, throwing that switch and all, I can see your Texas A&M education really pays off." He joked.

"Well, nice to see it works properly." Kurama smiled. Suddenly a girl popped up in front of Kurama. The girl had short light purple hair, and blue-purple colored eyes and has a lollipop in her mouth. She wore a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She wears long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg.

"Shocking success." The girl stated.

"Mizore! I was wondering how you were doing!" Joe shouted. Mizore then struck a cute pose.

"She's been here, helping us with the teleport." Kurama said. "But she isn't the only one."

A girl with long pink hair, red eyes appeared wearing a red shirt with pink sleeves, yellow skirt, and a green stocking hat.

"When you say she isn't the only one you mean…?" David was about to answer with Kurama finishing his sentence.

"By her, I mean Lucy of course."

Lucy looks from the other side of the screen noticing both Joe and David, mostly David. "Well, never thought I'd see you two at the same time."

"Lucy! How's it be girl, you look beautiful than ever." David said with a grin.

"Thanks, you're very flattering." Lucy replied with a light smile. "That isn't really?"

"Who this charming fellow right here? Why it's none other than Joe Palmer in the flesh." David answered.

Lucy looked at Joe a little more, "So Joe, you've been getting some help here with David, I assume?"

Joe replies, ""Well I was until he sent my weaponless through a city brimming with cops chasing me!"

"Oh C'mon Joe, at least you made it through harmless enough, right?" David shrugged.

Joe answers, "Does harmless define as being shot at?"

"Smooth move, Dave." Lucy joked.

"Can we get back to the subject people!" David proclaimed.

"Alright David, your turn." Professor Oak said.

"Gee thanks." David muttered.

"Try not losing Joe this time, David." Lucy replied in sarcasm.

"Joe, as soon as you are in position we will send you to Kurama." Professor Oak informed.

The loud alarm sounds again.

"And not a moment too soon." David added.

Joe steps into the teleporter, the guardrails close and it begins to rise.

"Excellent, initializing, in three... two... one.., eh David if you would be so kind?" Professor Oak asked.

David turns to Joe, "Good luck out there Joe."

"Yes indeed, we are ready to project you Joe, best of luck in your future endeavors, and bon voyage, final sequence."

An alarm begins to sound.

"What the hell?" David retorted.

Lamar jumps out of a vent and breaks some wires connected to the teleporter.

"What is it?" Professor Oak asked.

"It's your pet, the freaking copycat!" David yelled.

Professor Oak began to worry, "Lamar? Ditto! No!"

"Look out!" David warned.

Lamar jumps onto the teleport as it begins to malfunction; Joe is then transported to a desert, then back to the lab.

"There he is!" David pointed. "Is Llamar with him?" Professor Oak asked.

David yelled at him, "Forget about that thing!"

"This thing is making me diz-" Joe is now transported to his intended destination in Kurama's lab.

"He's coming through Papa!" Nana cried.

"What is going on Arakawa?" Kurama demanded.

The woman from behind name Arakawa replies, "I'm not sure, it seems to be some kind of interference."

Kurama turns to face Joe, "Joe stay put we will get you out of there."

"Something is drawing him away." Arakawa said.

Joe is teleported into an unknown location, an office, in which he sees the same man he saw on the monitor who was Dr. Kukazawa. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you? How did you get in here?" The man asked.

Joe is now teleported back to the lab.

"He's back! I'm getting him outta there!" David said.

"You can't just wade into the field! It will peel you apart!" Professor Oak shouted.

"We just lost Joe what is going on?" Nana asked.

Professor Oak shrugged, "I wish I knew I'm encountering unexpected interference."

"Don't worry Joe we will-" David went before getting cut off with Joe being transported to a café. Four characters two were dinosaurs, one was a Mexican Dragon and the other was some strange lizard like creature in a lawyer suit turned their heads over to him.

"Who are you?" Asked a young man that wore a beanie hat over his head and green eyes name Moe.

"Where am I! I'm on Earth right!" Joe says. He then notices a coffee machine. "Hey, a coffee machine! I could use some coffee after the breakfast I was given!" Joe replied. He then teleports again off to another location.

The lizard like creature lawyer, Mature jumps out of his seat freaking out shouting in the café, "**ALIENS!**"

Joe is transported back to his original destination.

"There he is!" Nana pointed.

Arakawa cries out "Ah! We are losing him again!"

Joe is then teleported somewhere else. Inside another universe in a fallen city called Townsville with war happening all around, two people are arguing. One looked like he was in a Final Fantasy VII get up dress as Cloud and looked like David the other was in an Akatsuki.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Konan? This isn't Code Fiction, this is Final Fiction VII!" The person who looked like David shouted.

"Then what am I suppose to be doing here in the first place if this isn't Code Fiction, Neo." The woman name Konan remarked.

Out of the blue Joe appears between the two of them.

"AUGH!..Ugh…Where am I? Is this Sector 5?" Joe asked getting up.

"Sector 5?" The Final Fiction version of David said. "This is the city of Townsville. There's no sector 5 here."

"Ow...My head," Joe said rubbing his head "Well, at least I'm on solid ground."

"Say, have I met you before?" David asked.

"Um...You do look familiar, but I can't say I have." Joe replied

"You kind of remind me from someone who's part of our team." David remarked.

"Maybe he's one of the rebels in the Surdana Knights." Konan pointed.

"For the last time Konan, this isn't Code Fiction and weren't fighting Disney here, we're fighting Nexus." David snapped back at her.

"If this isn't Code Fiction, then why am I assisting you then?" Konan asked.

"Hmm... Well, you do remind a friend I know that looks a little-" Suddenly, a green light appears around him."Not aga-" Joe said he is teleported again.

"Huh, that's strange. Who was that guy anyway?" David asked.

Konan answers, "I don't know Neo, you're the main character of this story, aren't you?"

"What's going on guys?" Said another guy who walked up that looked a lot like Joe.

"Hey Joe, you wouldn't believe this but Konan and I here saw a guy who looked just liked you and had on an orange suit. Any idea who that have been?"

"No. Plus I don't recall having any twins. But Xejo comes close."

"Huh, must have been my imagination then." David shrugged.

Joe then is teleported into a destroyed area in front of a tall, dark blue structure that looks alien to the rest of his surroundings.

"Where am I now?" Joe asks before he looks up at the tall structure, which looks like it may explode with red swirling clouds surrounding it. "Oh my gosh...THIS THING IS GONNA BLOW! Where am I!"

"Ahh! Who's throwing cars around?" Asked a man with black hair, green eyes in a security guard suit with a blue-collar shirt, Kevlar vest security guard helmet and a logo on the vest for a company called 'Black Mesa'.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Joe asked.

"I don't know." The man shrugged. "I'm just a security guard who teleported out here."

"Great more teleporting people!" Joe yelled

"What is this malfunctioning teleporter day?" The man yelled back

"It should be if another person shows up. Who are you anyways?" Joe asked

"Okay, I'm Barney Calhoun and as you know I teleported here out of nowhere." The man replied.

"I'm Joe, and I'm in the same boat." Joe replied.

"Well, I never thought I'd find someone with bad teleporting problems." Barney replied.

"Yeah, especially when you landed in a place that looks like it's going to explode. Why couldn't have been…..New York City?"

"Yeah. Or… like an all you can eat buffet This is one of the least desirable places to teleport to. I just want to go back home." Just then a green light surrounded Joe and Barney.

"Oh crap, not again! Nice meeting you man!" Joe said back real quickly.

"Same here!" Replied Barney. Then both guys teleported off to different places.

Joe is transported back to the office. The man Dr. Kukazawa is talking to someone or something on the screen, "The man I saw, I'm all but certain it was... Joe Palmer." He said turning around seeing him again briefly.

Joe is transported underwater, a giant prehistoric sea monster called a Liopleurodon comes rushing at him but he is transported again at the last second, this time he is outside of the lab looking in through a window behind Professor Oak.

"I…I..don't wanna do that again!" Joe said, heavily breathing. The green lights stopped appearing around him and Joe noticed Oak through the window

"What do you mean he is not there?" Professor Oak proclaimed.

Kurama replied, "He didn't come through."

"Then where is he?" Oak asked.

Kurama noticed Joe, "Behind you."

Professor Oak turns around. "WOOOUUAHHHH!"

"Shut it down! Shut it down!" Kurama ordered.

"Joe run! You must get out of here!" Oak shouted.

"Get down and out of sight I will come find you!" David said.

Joe makes his way through the area behind the lab until he sees David on a ledge above.

"Joey!" David called out.

Joe glares at him, "What was that?"

"Sorry…" David apologize, "The Shinra building is on full alert. I've never seen the HQ on full alert like that!" David said. Part of the building off in the distance began to shift upwards, in which a lot of the camera devices began to fly out away from the building.

"Take the old canals out of sector 5 to Kurama, it's dangerous but there is a whole network of resistance members who run the Underground Railroad. I would come with you but I have to look after Professor Oak. Oh and before I forget, I think you dropped this back at FF Research Facility." David said and then threw down a crowbar.

"Now I get a weapon." Joe said in relief.

"Good luck out there buddy, you are gonna need it." David said his farewells.

"And you stay safe man." Joe replied and made his way through a door way.

* * *

Chapter two is done and done. If anyone has any question, please contact me.

All characters and other things are owned by their respective creators. Special characters include:

David, Moe, Mature © Sharidaken Tranqity

Joe © Me, Captainface


End file.
